Persephone
by MrMistoRocks
Summary: A young cat has escaped from Macavity, and is taken in by the Jellicles, but will she bring more trouble than she's worth?
1. Prologue

It was night time, and a thin crescent moon hung in the sky, a shower of stars all around it, with no clouds to block any out. A small brown and white cat stumbled through the piles of junk, thankful for the cool air, ignoring the shattered glass that cut her delicate paws. The skyscrapers of now useless electronics, car parts, and old, worn out furniture, that surrounded her made her appear even smaller then she was. She was starved, parched, and exhausted, but trekked onward.

Slowly, her energy ran out, and eventually she could go no further. She looked around through half closed eyes, and saw a chair nearby. Using her last bit of strength, she pulled herself onto it and collapsed.

The chair was probably soft and comfortable, once, but by now all the stuffing had fallen out, and the springs dug into her back like knives. Although that was trivial compared to the other pain she felt, particularly down her back. Three scratches, only deep enough to leave small scars, ran parallel down her back, but they had become infected. She sniffled and, for a second, wished she had never run away, but no, she remembered how much she hated that place, the airless, cramped room, the boredom that stretched on for hours, then the abuse, no, she would not go back, she would rather die here alone, and free. She let out another strangled sob, but held her breath when an all too familiar sound reached her ears, the sound of paw- steps.

* * *

**  
NOTE: **My first story, this chapter is a bit short, but I will try to make the next one longer... Reviews are appreciated. :) (Format edited here)


	2. Chapter 1

"Oi, yew comin'?" called Mungojerrie over his shoulder to Rumpleteazer. There was no reply, "Teaz? Ah yah there?" He asked. "Teaz?!" She still didn't reply, that was odd… Jerrie was about to go back to the main part of the junkyard to see if anyone there knew where she was, when a blur of orange, black, and white, jumped off the top of an old fridge. It screamed like a banshee and landed squarely on top of him.

As Mungo hit the ground, all his breath was knocked out of him. He was left gasping for breath as Rumpleteazer cackled insanely. "Bet oi scared ya eh?" She giggled some more, "Yew shoulda' seen ya face!" Teazer imitated his look of shock. Jerrie recovered his breath and pounced on his sister.

"Wot was tha' for?!" He said and cuffed her around the ear.

"Eeeep!" She squealed, "No fair! Yew ca' 'it a girl!" She did hit him back though.

They fought for a few minutes, claws sheathed of course, before they called a truce. Then, laughed and headed back to the main part of the junkyard.

Teazer stopped at the sound of quiet sobbing. "Wot's tha'?" She asked Jerrie, as if he might know.

"Wot's wot?" He responded.

"Tha' noise!"

"Ah don' 'ear anythin'!"

Teazer frowned and pouted, "Yew mus' be 'alf def! Oi'm goin' ta see wher' its comin' from, an yew can go on 'head if yew don' wanna come!" He didn't, and went ahead. "Hmmph!" Teazer

said, "oi don' need 'im!" She muttered and trotted off in the direction the sound had come from.

* * *

The cat quivered as the footsteps came closer, closing her eyes tightly. there was silence, the noise had stopped. Tentatively, she opened her eyes and looked around, nothing. She realxed a bit,and then a orange, black, and white, cats face popped over the side of the chair. "'ello!" it half yelled, brightly. She just screamed.

* * *

Teazer quickly realized that screaming at the frightened, half starved, bloody kitten may not have been the best idea. "Ummm... Ah' yew alroight?" she whispered, once the brown cat had stopped wailing. She got no answer, the cat just looked at her with large, frightened eyes. "Oi'm Rumpleteazer, but yew can call me Teazer, who ah' yew?" Again, silence. A million thoughts rushed through Rumpleteazers head, picking through them , she decided to go get someone more... responsible then her, to talk to the cat. "Oi'll be roight back with Munku! Or sum'un else!" She nodded, mostly to herself and raced twoards the jellicle camp.

* * *

**NOTE:**I couldn't think of anything at all for Pounce to say, so I changed who found her to Teazer... Yeah... Please review, thank you *Pokes the one review she has and sighs* (I edited the format here ^.^)


	3. Chapter 2

Rumpleteazer galloped into the Jellicle camp at top speed, screaming, "Munku, Munku, MUNKU!!!" it only took a couple seconds for the Jellicle second in command rushed over and clamp a paw over her mouth.

With his free paw, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he, like most of the other cats, he had been napping. "Calm down Rumplteazer, what do you need?" He sighed.

Munkustrap took his paw off her mouth, and immediately she started talking, "Tha's a cat over tha' an' she looks 'urt an' I scared 'er an' ah tol 'er oi'd get yew t' 'elp 'er an'-"

By now most of the others were up and staring at her and Munkustrap curiously. Munkustrap inturupted her and sighed, "This isn't another one of you and Mungojerrie's jokes is it?"

Mungojerrie, who was sitting on top of TSE-1 and talking with a few other toms looked insulted. "No," Pouted Rumpleteazer, "It's no'! Come o', follo' me!" She took off back the way she had come, Munkustrap and a few others hurried after her.

* * *

The other cat meanwhile, was bewildered as to why this cat, who called herself Rumpleteazer, had decided to get others, were they going to help her? She really doubted that other cat thought reinenforcments were needed for a kitten, at least to their eyes, like her.

* * *

Rumpleteazer vaulted over piles of junk like a gymnast, Mungojerrie close behind. the other cats that had tagged along were, Munkustrap (of course), Alonzo, and Mistoffelees. Teazer came to the old chair where she had met the other cat, and put her finger to her lips, indicating everyone should be quiet. Munkustrap stepped forward, telling the others to stay back for the time being, and looked over the side of the chair with Rumpleteazer. Curled up in the far corner, eyes shut tightly and shaking like a leaf, was a cat, maybe even a kitten, with brown and white fur, and three nastily infected cuts down her back. "Hey," Munkustrap said soothingly, and smiled, "who are you?" Just like Rumpleteazer, he was greeted with silence. "Well, maybe you'll tell us later, I'm Munkustrap, this is Rumpleteazer, and over there is Alonzo, Mungojerrie, and Mistoffelees. We're Jellicle's, we can help you if you come with us." At the word, "Jellicle's" the cat opened her eyes, still filled with fear, but now with a slight spark of interest. Munku smiled again at this. "So, do you want to come with us?"

There was a bit of scilence, then the cat gave a small nod. She got up and half slid, half fell out of the chair. Munkustrap grabbed her paw but she pulled away, as if by reflex, then looked down at her feet, as if expecting something bad to happen. She did, however, allow herself to be led away by Rumpleteazer.

* * *

**NOTE: **Umm... Well, review as always, especially if you have any questions, and/or comments. (The format was edited here ^.^)


End file.
